One FAYZ at a Time
by Caris L. Clearwater
Summary: Drabbles told from the point of view of each member of the FAYZ. Written to Sheryl Crow songs--try to guess which ones! Enjoy!


**A/N: I got bored and was listening to Sheryl Crow. Enough said. **

**Basically, these are drabbles written in the point of view of just about every Gone character out there. No real pairings (gasp!) though, I suppose, for a few if you **_**squint**_** you could see some. A bit of cannon stuff…nothing else. **

**Each drabble begins with a single lyric from a Sheryl Crow song. The person who can tell me the most songs used and in which drabbles will have a special oneshot or drabble dedicated to them! **

**Dedication: To the lovely Mrs. Crow. I am totally obsessed with your music. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really, nothing. **

"_Watch your sister, watch your brother, watch your children while they kill each other with the gun they bought at Wall Mart discount stores." _

Drake heaves the gun in his hand, loving the weight of it in his arms. He runs his fingers over the trigger, and feels a shiver of impatience rush through him—he can't wait to get out there and shoot someone.

Out of the corner of his eye, Drake watches Diana cross the Coates parking lot, flicking her dark hair behind her. Drake's grip on the weapon tightens.

_Soon, _the voice in his mind says. _Soon. _

He likes the sound of that.

"_Canine, feline, jackal 'n Hyde; wear your fake fur on the inside!" _

Pack Leader sniffs the air around him, searching for her. The human girl Master wants. Her and her docile little pet.

The Pack races onward, kicking up the sand behind them, sniffing furiously for their captives. Without warning, a roar pierces the night.

Pack Leader perks up his ears and turns in time to see a hungry mountain lion slink out of the shadows, its lips pulled up in a cruel grin.

"Stay back," Pack Leader orders. "Cat is mine."

Giving a snarl of his own, Pack Leader dives in for the kill.

"_She says she's lonely, how could she be? Every night she's got company." _

Mary rubs her temples, wishing her headache will magically disappear. But she knows it won't; it seems to be a permanent fixture inside her head. With the loss of the adults, Mary has gained a constant headache.

"Mary, can you take Isabel to the bathroom for me?" John asks, shoving a crying child in her arms. Mary nods, though inside she's screaming; screaming for relief, for a break.

She is left standing in the middle of the room, a baby in her arms, feeling more alone than ever before in her life.

"_Nothing's true and nothing's right, so let me be alone to night. 'Cause you can't change the way I am. Are you strong enough to be my man?" _

"It looks like Leader-dearest is going to be out for awhile," Drake comments as Diana hands Caine another glass of water. He knocks it away, spilling it all over her. Diana snarls as Drake laughs.

"If you think it's so funny, take care of him yourself." Diana stands up angrily, shoving a cold compress into Drake's hand. He stares at it, uncomprehending.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asks.

"I don't know; figure it out!" Diana responds, storming out the door.

"And where the hell are you going?" Drake calls out.

"For a walk!" Diana responds. The door slams shut behind her.

Outside, Diana takes deep breaths, in and out, and stares at the moon. After a moment she shakes her head and heads back to her room; for once, she's not going to be around to clean up Caine's mess.

"_Run baby, run baby, run baby, run baby, run!" _

Lana jogs down the street, Patrick at her side, ipod blasting at full volume. It's one a.m., but there is no sleep for the Healer. Not while there are voices haunting her mind…

_Come to me. _

Lana shudders, ignoring the voice, and running faster, feet pounding on the pavement.

"_If it makes you happy it can't be that bad. If it makes you happy…then why the hell are you so sad?" _

Brianna tells Dekka she's happy with her life. She tells everyone she's happy; with her power, her superhero statues, her boyfriend. She tells them and tells them, until her lips are cracked and her throat is sore.

But she wonders why, if she's so damn happy, she's sitting alone in her living room, crying her eyes out with no one to hold her hand.

"_I'm just wondering why I feel so all alone; why I'm a stranger in my own life." _

Quinn halls in another load of fish from his boat, feeling a surge of pride at his latest catch. He can't wait to take them back to Albert, pleased at the thought of how many kids he'll feed…

…and is instantly reminded of those he can't. Guilt hits Quinn like a ton of bricks.

In the old days, Quinn would have talked to Sam. Now he can't. Sam is the man and he's just…the odd ball. The almost-traitor. The nothing.

Quinn is no longer impressed by his catch. It will never make up for what he should have done.

"_I'd like to watch the sun come up in a stranger's arms…this is home." _

Orsay stands on her porch, her head on Nezzera's shoulder. After a long night reading dreams, she feels pleasantly exhausted.

"Isn't this a lovely sunrise?"

Orsay nods and closes her eyes. This, she knows, is the closest she'll ever get to peace in the FAYZ, and she doesn't want to interrupt it with words.

"_Well, wouldn't it be good if we could hop a flight to anywhere? Well, so long to this life!" _

Astrid gets up early in the morning to make Little Pete's breakfast and to have some time to herself. After she's done cutting up the little fruit they have, she sits in a chair. A flock of birds pass by her window, squawking and flapping their wings noisily.

Astrid frowns, and wonders where they're off to, and if she can follow.

"_Guess you thought I'd throw confetti at your parade…why should I solidify?" _

Caine is nervous, making his speech in front of the Perdido Beach kids. No one can tell through his calm and in control exterior, but on the inside he is panicking. With good reason.

Because it seems that one kid hasn't fallen for his tricks. Her blue eyes are narrowed, and her lips are pulled into a tight line. She knows. He's sure of it.

_Note to self…keep an eye on blond girl with the surfer boy. They could be trouble. _

"_No one said it would be easy, but no said it'd this hard." _

Dekka, using all the strength she has left, lifts the fallen pieces of the church from a group of children. She wipes the sweat from her brow, and does it again.

Because it is her duty. And though it isn't the easy way out, it's the only way she can fathom taking.

"'_All I wanna do is have a little fun before I die,' says the man next to me out of nowhere." _

"Dance with me, Jack," Brianna begs, pulling on his arm. The strobe lights are blaring, and the music is pounding. Brianna has never looked better, and his smiling hopefully at Jack.

He's just about to tell her yes, when a flash of dark hair catches his eye. Diana.

Jack pulls away, for reasons even unknown to him.

"Maybe later, Breeze," calls out before turning away in search of the older girl.

"_All our heroes hit the highway, 'cause they don't hang out here no more." _

Zil walks around the perimeter of the Human section of town, his bat swinging menacingly back and forth. He's flanked by Lisa and Lance; he's two most loyal followers, as he slides through the shadows.

"We gonna drink or get high tonight?" Lisa asks eagerly. In Zil's opinion, she's way too hung up on booze and weed.

"Nah," Zil says. "I saw some freaks at the edge of our sector an hour ago. Ready to bust 'em up, Lance?"

Lance grins. "Always."

"_I feel like could have held on…I feel like could have loved you…I feel like was a stranger…I feel like should have held you…I feel like I could have loved you. I feel like I could have saved you…" _

Edilio glances down at the freshly dug grave. He's just put the last pile of dirt on top. He feels like guilt is weighing down his soul.

Bette's grave. The girl who'd come to him for help. The girl he should have saved.

No matter what Sam says, it's still his fault.

He shouldn't have let her leave.

"_I've got a hole in my pocket, you give me love and I drop it. I guess I throw it away." _

Elwood glances over at his girlfriend, who's sleeping peacefully at her desk. A hole feels like it's been torn in his heart…

Dahra used to be a happy girl. She'd laugh and make jokes, and hold his hand, and kiss him senseless. But now all she does is worry; worry and snap at anyone who gets too close. He gives her his love over and over…but it's never returned.

_She's not Dahra anymore, _Elwood thinks bitterly. _She's _Nurse _Dahra. _

And somehow, that makes all the difference in the world.

"_And even the palms seem to be swaying…when they begin the beguine." _

With the cool night air wrapped about her like a blanket, Taylor walks down the beach. She doesn't feel like sleeping, like reading, like talking with a friend. She's too frustrated.

Every time she sees Sam with that stupid blond—oh, it makes her blood boil! He could do so much better then Astrid…her for example…

Taylor lets out a soundless scream of fury.

Why did boys have to be so blind?!

"_I wanna get over you, but you're everywhere and I just can't get away." _

Hunter wakes up sobbing from another nightmare. His demons are everywhere—there is no escape.

He can't stop seeing Harry's face. That look of shock before the pain…the hurt in his eyes. Each time the memory replays itself, Hunter feels tears build up in his eyes and run down his misshapen face.

He deserves to be a monster.

"_I've got no one to blame…for every time I feel lame I'm looking up." _

"C'mon, Mary, it's just a little further to the beach!"

John tugs on his sister's arm. Mary is pale and sickly looking; she shoots him another glare.

"C'mon, Mare, the sun'll feel good. Who knows? Maybe you'll even get a tan."

Mary rolls her eyes at this, but consents to taking her brothers hand. He smiles jovially, and leads her out onto the beach. He watches as Mary squints at the bright sun.

"Well?" he asks hopefully.

Mary shrugs. "I guess we can spend the day here," she says, lying down.

John smiles. He knows in the grand scheme of things this is a small victory. But for now, it's enough.

"_Can you make it better for me? Can you make me see the light of day?" _

"Beer me," Orc growls at Howard.

After a brief pause, a beer is handed over. Orc soon drains the can of its contents, licking his lips.

So what if he's a rock monster? So what if all of Perdido Beach hates his guts? The beer takes care of that; makes him so numb he can't even feel the sting of his own guilt.

Ah. What a sinful heaven it is.

"_Can't you see I'm wearing your shirt? The one with the heart on the sleeve? Now everyone can see you've been hurt. Oh, but honey, don't give up on me!" _

Despite what everyone thinks, Sam doesn't hate his brother.

Sure, he hates what Caine's done. He hates the war, the slaughter, the murder; but he can't bring himself to hate Caine.

Perhaps it's because their brothers. Perhaps it's because he wants peace in the FAYZ.

Or maybe it's because, deep down, Sam wants to hang onto the little family he has left.

"_I wanna wake up to the sound of waves crashing on brand new day. Keep the memory of your face, but wipe the pain away." _

With trembling fingers, Panda opens the door to the car. This the only way out of the FAYZ. He knows this, repeats this to himself as he rolls the car down the hill. Says it to himself again and again.

But he can't keep the fear out of his heart as he jumps into the speeding car and to his death.

"_But it's good to be alive. And these are the choices we make to survive. You do what you can." _

It's not that Bug wants to be a sneak. He doesn't want to constantly have to switch sides, to beg for forgiveness each time. That's not what he wants at all.

But what can he do? With things the way they are, what's a kid to do?

It's not that he wants to coward; if he doesn't he knows he'll end up like Chunk or one of the others.

And that's not going to happen any time soon.

"_I spent the best part of my loosing streak in an armored jeep, from what I can recall." _

Brittney stares out the window, frowning at the receding truck. She's stuck all alone at the Power Plant; at least until Mickey and the others arrive in an hour's time.

She twittles her thumbs, and runs her tongue over her braces. And thinks of Tanner.

Tanner. Her sweet, innocent brother, who died at Caine Soren's hand. Without thought, Brittney's lips pull back from her teeth in a snarl.

She's going to kill Caine, one of these days.

Brittney takes a sidelong glance at one of the pistols on a workbench.

She grins. Because that day is coming _very _very soon.

"_I've worked for those who've suffered long. But how I weep for those who've gone." _

As he heads into the cave, Duck knows it is the end.

There will be no delicious fish. No pool, no new home. Only death awaits him there.

But as he's launched into the air, hurdling straight at the Darkness, Duck can't help but feel a sense of pride.

He's finally become what he's always wanted to be; a hero.

"_I wanna make you see you belong to me, and you won't ever leave." _

At the end, at the moment of his birth, Andrew admits it; he wants his mommy.

And when he sees her, she is the most beautiful thing in the room. Her golden hair, flowing down her shoulders; her emerald eyes, shinning with love. She smiles and holds out her arms.

"Mom!" Andrew cries. There are tears in his eyes and he opens his arms for her.

In a moment she is holding him, and Andrew has never felt so relieved.

But then her hug turns into a death grip.

"Mom?" Andrew asks, pulling back.

A wicked monster with large teeth and a smoky grin says, "Hello, sweetie. Welcome to hell."

And Andrew can't stop screaming.

"_Oh, but I'm too wise to believe my eyes, 'cause all I see just terrifies me. But I believe they're coming back for me!" _

Emma and Anna. The names seem to roll off of everyone's tongue. They don't even seem separate anymore; two people, one identity.

And that's fine with Anna. She loves her sister more then anything in the world. She would gladly die for her.

So when Emma disappears, Anna panics. She doesn't know what to do. Where to go. What to think.

And when Emma appears, smiling and holding out her arms to her sister, Anna is only to happy to follow her.

"_I didn't know that by giving my hand I'd be written down, sliced around, passed down, among stranger's hands."_

"Hello?"

Albert walks into his living room. All the teachers are gone in his school. All of the older kids, adults—everyone over the age of fourteen. Albert comes home to see if the same is true there.

"Mom?" he calls out.

There is no answer.

And Albert wants to sob with relief. Finally…finally they're gone.

The nightmare is over.

"_All I wanna know, is when you go, do you think of me? 'Cause I could let you go, but there'd be a hole where my heart used to be." _

The door slams shut, trapping an angry Howard inside his house.

Damn him! Damn Orc and all of his drinking! Howard slams his fist on the table, causing it to wobble. He doesn't even know why he sticks around anymore. Orc is becoming more unbearable by the moment…he should just leave…

But Howard knows he won't. Because, as awful as he is at times, life without Orc wouldn't be living. Nothing would be worth it anymore.

So Howard stays.

"_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, break my heart again! For old time's sake." _

Little Pete watches as Astrid throws her hands up in the air, exasperated. His sister has tried every thing she knows to get him to eat. Petey won't.

Inside, Little Pete knows he is constantly hurting his sister. He knows that if he showed a little bit of compassion, a small bit of kindness, it would make her world.

It's too bad he doesn't care.

"_Give us what you've got; girl, you've got a lot. Seems you've got an itch that's scratching." _

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Bette laughs at a joke made by one of her friends. She's trying hard to smile, not to show any worry; if she does, her friends might start panicking, and that would do no good.

So Bette tries hard to act as if none of this is affecting her; as if she is above it all.

But on the inside, she's in turmoil.

"_Sometimes you've gotta give in. Sometimes you've gotta be loved." _

"Cookie, shut up!"

Cookie can hardly hear Dahra through his pain, his agony. He screams again, his voice far more high pitched then he would have cared to admit.

"Cookie! You have to listen to me. Stop thrashing around. I need to clean your wound. Cookie!"

After a moment, Cookie comprehends what Dahra is saying. He opens his blurry eyes.

"Make it stop," he pleads. "Please, Dahra, it hurts so bad."

"I'm going to try, Cookie," she promises. "Just hold still."

Cookie nods, biting his lip, and quells his thrashing.

"_And the wounded bird still sings." _

It is weak. The Darkness knows that the boy—Chicken, was it?—has hurt it. Badly. Its wounds will take time to heal. It will need time to re-group, to regain power.

But is it dead? Is it extinguished as the humans so foolishly believe?

Hardly.

**So…tell me what you thought! Which ones did you like? Hate? Thought were unbelievably amazing? Thought should be banned from the site? **

**R&R? **


End file.
